Various types of wireless technologies have been developed for communication of voice, data and a combination of voice and data. Many wireless devices are being manufactured to enable operability in more than one type of technology. For example, portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, can include interfaces that enable operation using cellular technologies, wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, and/or Bluetooth technologies to name a few.
As a further example, many enterprise networks support voice over internet protocol (VoIP) that can run over one or more wireless network. For instance, WiFi voice networks currently support VoIP and, with little integration, with a wider area voice network, such as cellular networks. Dual mode phones, which have both an 802.11 interface and a cellular interface, are emerging in the marketplace.